Tissue anchors are used to facilitate implantation of medical implants, such as by coupling such implants to tissue. A tissue anchor may be driven through the implant and into the tissue while the implant is held in place. Alternatively, the tissue anchor may be implanted before introduction of the medical implant, and the medical implant subsequently coupled to the tissue anchor.